


First Impressions

by glitterandgin



Series: Three Kisses [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, slightly alternate timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandgin/pseuds/glitterandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel has an interesting encounter in the marketplace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

Despite his attempts to stay alert to avoid pickpockets in the crowded Denerim marketplace, Nathaniel was startled when someone smacked into his shoulder. A blond man in mage robes, no more than a year away from his age if he was any judge, smiled at him in a way that made Nathaniel want to feel for his coin purse. Nobody looked that charming unless they wanted something.

“Sorry about that, I-” he trailed off, eyes widening in fear. Before Nathaniel had a chance to wonder what had inspired that reaction, the man pulled him close and kissed him.

It lasted a good deal longer than any kiss between strangers in a marketplace had any right to, especially considering one participant still had no idea of what was going on. Despite himself, Nathaniel relaxed and began to kiss him back.

It ended as suddenly as it began. The man wiped his mouth, winked at Nathaniel, and said, “Thanks. You’ve been a great help.” Before Nathaniel had a chance to ask what he meant, he’d disappeared into the crowd.

Nathaniel patted himself down; he wasn’t missing any of his belongings. He should have written off the experience as another oddity of the marketplace, but he knew the memory would pick at the edges of his brain unless he got an explanation. Without further thought, he spun on his heel and ran after his kissing partner.

He found him in a tavern, tucked away in a dark corner and attempting to watch the other patrons as inconspicuously as possible. He nearly jumped out of his seat when Nathaniel joined him at the table.

“I suppose you want to know what that was about,” he said, still scanning the room. For whom? “I needed to throw someone off my trail.”

“Well, I’m honoured you chose me as your accomplice,” Nathaniel said drily. Despite himself, he said, “Did it work?”

“That’s what I’m waiting to find out,” he said, taking a break from his search to look at Nathaniel. He smiled. “Has anyone told you you’re a good kisser?”

Nathaniel cleared his throat and looked away. “Not lately, no.”

“A crime, truly. I’m Anders, by the way.”

“Nathaniel.”

“Well, Nathaniel,” he said, and the way he said “Nathaniel” should have been considered a sin, “If this worked and you’re interested, meet me here later tonight.”

“I’ll consider it,” Nathaniel said, having already decided the moment Anders had made the suggestion.

He returned to the tavern at sundown, hoping against hope to see Anders there. He sat at their old table, taking occasional sips from the tankard of ale he’d bought to appease the publican. The sun had risen before he finished his drink, and he had no choice but to accept that whomever Anders was trying to avoid had caught up with him.

Any chance he had of finding Anders again vanished when his parents announced that he’d be squired in the Free Marches. While the encounter stayed in the forefront of his brain for quite some time, it was eventually buried under tedious history lessons and unsanctioned archery practice. It wasn’t until he returned to Amaranthine after the Blight that the memory resurfaced with a spark of hope.

 

 


End file.
